


Kodako

by yumitan



Category: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai
Genre: Slice of Life, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumitan/pseuds/yumitan
Summary: Kodaka comes out as trans and begins attending school as Kodako. This is a quick glimpse into her everyday life. Trans-positive smut!
Kudos: 4





	Kodako

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more trans-positive smut! I'm mtf trans, so I guess it kinda comes naturally to me xD
> 
> All feedback is welcomed and appreciated.

Kodako walked into the club room and saw that no one was inside, so she laid her bag on the table and collapsed onto the couch in a heap.

_This is nice,_ she thought._ I'll finally be able to make some progress on that new RPG I got._

Kodako smoothed out her uniform skirt and leaned forward to turn on the game console. It had been almost a year since she had come out as transgender and started attending St. Chronica's as a girl under the name Kodako. Sena, Yozora, and the rest of the Neighbors Club were surprised, to say the least, but they had readily accepted her, and they were all better friends than ever. Sena was even able to use her family's wealth and connections to obtain the most effective female hormones for Kodako, which she had been taking dutifully every since.

Because of this, Kodako's figure had changed drastically since she had transferred to St. Chronica's back when she still presented as a guy. She still had her distinctive blond hair, but she had grown it out so it now reached the small of her back. The hormones had redistributed her body fat, and as a result her waist was thinner and her hips were more voluptuous. She had also grown extremely large breasts, larger even than Sena's F cups, much to Sena's chagrin. She was sporting a fake tan, and to complete the _gyaru_ look she had loose socks and an unbuttoned uniform blouse that showed an acre of cleavage.

By now, Kodako's classmates and teacher had gotten used to her correct identity, and were no longer shocked to see her filling out the girl's uniform so well. In fact, more than a few of the boys had started to take note of her insanely curvy body, and tried to sneak peeks whenever she wasn't paying attention. But Kodako didn't mind, because she was comfortable and happy now that she was living openly as a girl.

Kodako was so lost in her game that she didn't hear the clubroom door opening and someone entering.

"Yo, Super Meat," someone called from behind.

It was Yozora. "Super Meat" was Yozora's nickname for Kodako ever since she had surpassed Sena in the breast department. Yozora plopped down next to her as she kept playing.

"Oh yeah, how did you like the stocking we picked out when we went shopping last weekend?" Kodako asked without looking up from her game. "I wore the ones with the cat ears today. They're super comfy!" The idle talk between girls felt comfortable and casual to Kodako.

"Right? We definitely picked out good ones. I went with the brown ones today. We should go back to that place sometime."

"Yeah, for sure. I want to get those cute panties we saw there too. With the strings."

Yozora blushed slightly when Kodako mentioned underwear, briefly remembering how Kodako was assigned male at birth and used to present as Kodaka, the boy who Yozora had a crush on. But Yozora quickly recovered. The two swapped girl talk until the door banged open again and another bag landed on the table.

"Oh, is that the new RPG you were telling us about?" Sena made a beeline for the couch and came down on Kodako's unoccupied side.

"Oh yeah," Sena said, "there's a new pastry cafe that opened up in Shinjuku. We should go try it out sometime."

"Well, how about tomorrow?" Yozora replied. "It's not like you have any plans on the weekend anyway."

'Hey! Although you're right, it's not the kind of thing you should say out loud." Sena pouted slightly.

  
\------

The next morning, Kodako stumbled out of her bedroom in her pajamas, which consisted of a tank top, sports bra, and short shorts that showed off her long legs, still wiping the sleep out of her eyes. Kobato was already in the living room, waiting for breakfast.

"Good morning onee-cha-" Kobato started to say, but abruptly stopped herself and turned her head away, blushing furiously.

_Hmm? What was that about?_ Kodako thought. Then she felt the familiar sensation that she had subconsciously ignored until now. _Oh crap, I completely forgot about my morning wood!_ She glanced down, but couldn't really see anything below the belt because of her huge breasts jutting out, but she could feel the tightness of the tent in her shorts. _Oh whatever, it'll go away soon enough._ She stepped into the kitchen and began taking out the ingredients to make pancakes.

Once she and her sister were full, she returned to her room to pick out her outfit for the day.

_This feels almost like a special occasion, so I want to wear something extra cute,_ she thought, opening her closet. First she put on a black thong, and then over that she pulled on a pair of skintight jeans with rips at the knees and thighs. Then she took a black-and-purple bra with cups roughly the size of her head and hooked it on backwards, before sliding it around and corralling her breasts into the cups. Her dangly silver belly button jewelry flitted against her tan skin just above the top of her jeans, and a small but not-unnoticeable bulge could be seen in the crotch of her jeans. After some deliberation, she pulled on a white sleeveless scoop-neck top, which tapered down to her waist before flaring out to give a small glimpse of her belly button piercing. The gratuitous neckline showed a mile of heaving cleavage, as well as her pruple bra straps. Lastly she affixed a black choker around her neck, conveniently positioned to hide her Adam's apple.

_Damn, I look hot,_ she thought as she checked out the completed outfit in the mirror from the front and back. She noticed that when she bent forward, the top of her thong just barely peaked out from her low rise jeans. _Perfect,_ she thought, smiling.

"Kobato, I'm going out! I'll be back after lunch!" Kodako shouted as she grabbed her phone and rail pass off her bedside table and slipped them securely into her cleavage, and then headed out the door.

  
\------

  
When Kodako arrived at the meeting place outside the cafe, Yozora was already there. Kodako grinned brightly and waved. The two went inside and grabbed and table, and Sena joined them shortly. The trio immediately launched into a balanced mix of otaku and girl talk while they waited for their deserts to arrive.

"Hey, isn't that Kyo? From the year ahead of us?" Yozora pointed to a boy with a short mop of brown hair, browsing the display cases of the shop. "He graduated last year."

'Oh yeah, you're right, I remember him," Sena said. "I wonder that he's been up to since he graduated. Hey Kyo! Over here!" Sena called out to him.

The boy looked up in confusion when he heard his name being shouted, but smiled in recognition when he saw Sena. Sena motioned for him to come join them.

"Hey Sena. Hey Yozora," Kyo said as he sat down at their table. Sena waved in greeting and Yozora nodded curtly. Kyo looked over at Kodako. "You seem vaguely familiar. Did you go to St. Chronica's too?"

"Uh yeah, I was actually in the same class as Sena and Yozora." Kodako could feel Kyo's eyes staring at his bulging cleavage. "My name's Hasegawa Kodako."

"Hasegawa? I knew him. But wasn't he a guy?"

Kodako smirked at the familiar question. "I was assigned male at birth," she told him. "When you knew me I was still presenting as a guy. But last year I came out as trans. As you can see, things have changed a bit." She arched her back forward slightly to emphasize her breasts slightly more.

Kyo's eyes got wide. "No way... You're a dude?" Kyo hadn't moved his eyes from Kodako's chest. "Are those things real? They're huge."

Kodako rolled her eyes. "I'm not a dude. My gender is female and my pronouns are she/her. And to answer you question, yes, these puppies are 100% natural and homegrown. Just with a little help from a pill called estradiol."

"Woah, that's actually really cool! You're a pretty amazing person to go through that. Now if you'll excuse me for a minute, I have to use the restroom."

"Actually, I need to use the little girl's room too. I'll be right back," Kodako told Sena and Yozora as she and Kyo got up from the table and made their way to the restrooms. When they got their, Kodako saw that the line for the girl's restroom was several customers long. _Great, this will take forever,_ she thought. Glancing over, she saw that only the girl's restroom had a line._ I guess that makes sense. After all, this is a dessert shop, 90% of the customers are girls._

Kyo must have noticed her disappointment at the queue, because he motioned her over. "C'mere, I have an idea." Before Kodako could respond, he positioned himself to hide Kodako from view of the other patrons and walked the two of them into the men's restroom.

"Thanks, I owe you one," Kodako told Kyo inside the empty men's restroom and turned to enter a stall. As she turned, Kodako could feel Kyo's eyes traverse her body. The attention excited her, even though it was fairly common by now, and she could feel a bulge swelling within her thong, making the already-too-tight undergarment feel even tighter. She began to get an idea. "Actually, I think I know how I can make us even," she told him, and quickly pulled him into the stall with her.

Inside the stall, Kyo's eyes went wide. "W-what are you doing?"

Kodako grinned. "Well, it looks like you're in need of some help down there."

Kyo followed Kodako's gaze and blushed when he saw his own erection. There was no way he could go back out to the restaurant in this state. He looked back up, and Kodako was already bending over with her back to him, her arms resting on the top of the toilet tank.

When Kodako heard a nervous gulp behind her, she knew what was going to happen, but she still couldn't help blushing when she felt Kyo yank her jeans downward in one motion, exposing her plump rear. She reached back and pulled her thong off of her penis and testicles, allowing her dick to hang freely and showing her inviting butthole. With Kodaka's help, Kyo guided his erect member to her entrance.

Kyo suddenly thrust forward, and Kodako felt the electricity from deep within her. It was an amazing sensation. Even with her bra and sweater still one, she could feel her enormous knockers swaying and lurching with every thrust. Her shoulders strained with their weight. Her penis bounced in synchronization as well, fully erect. Kyo quickened his thrusts and Kodako began panting. She couldn't help but arch her back and press her ass against his dick as hard as she could. Then, with a grunt and an intense thrust, Kyo released his semen directly into Kodako's butt. The warm, full sensation filled her completely, and she immediately came. Most of it landed in the toilet, and some splattered on the seat.

Awash in the afterglow, Kodako looked behind her. Kyo was leaning against the wall of the stall with his eyes closed, catching his breath. He had a spaced out look on his face. Kodako smiled. She had seen that look before and knew what it meant. She pulled her penis back inside her thong and adjusted her jeans back into position. On her way out of the stall, she clasped Kyo on the shoulder.

"First time, huh?"

Kyo, still catching his breath, just started at her as she walked past and left the stall.

Sena looked up as Kodako rejoined them back at the table. "Took you long enough," Sena told her. "The line must have taken forever."

Kodako couldn't help but smile. "Oh, it was quicker than most." She pulled out her phone to use as a mirror to fix her hair while the waitress began to set their ordered desserts in front of them. For the first time in her life, she felt comfortable in her own skin and with who she was. She no longer lay awake at night, crying from her dysphoria and her jealousy of Sena and Yozora. She felt right, and she had the rest of her life ahead of her. She was truly happy.


End file.
